


Under The Sea

by sasukexnaruxsakura



Category: Naruto
Genre: Creepy Orochimaru, M/M, Mpreg, Much More - Freeform, Other, Yaoi, castle - Freeform, mermaid, merman, narusasunaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukexnaruxsakura/pseuds/sasukexnaruxsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Story About what is life is like under the sea and Will Sasuke be able to mate with the one he loves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend sasuco22 (on DA/Fanfiction.net ) both are writing this story.  
> I am starting to edit out slowly to make it better because there were a lot of miss spelled words and not enough details. I am the only one editing this out myself and I have 14 more chapters to go and edit out. So fair this is one is done. If you want to read more of this go on my fafiction.net account "NaruSasuLover16" if you really want to read what happens next be warn some miss spelled words,not enough detail and maybe confusing in some parts. Anyways I hope you enjoy this first chapter and hope it ok.

**Warnings: Mpreg,NaruSasu,A if a little OOC ness & Much More.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto,It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. No money/profit is made.**

**Word Count: 4,134**

**_Updated on 7/31/2015 and be warn I haven't updated the other chapters yet, it a work in progress. If it doesn't make sense._ **

* * *

**=Under The Sea=**

Chapter 1

Their are two different worlds one on land and one under the sea...

Well anyways King Fugaku Uchiha and his Queen Mikoto Uchiha have a older son name Itachi and twins name Sasuco and Sasuke.

Is today is the day Sasuke needs a mate.

"Sasuke is time for you to have a mate this year." Said his Father. "Hn." said his Son.

"Don't hn me your Sister mated last year and you didn't and it's time for you to mate, If you don't have a lover I will have to pick one for you" scolded his Father.

Sasuke is wearing a his white open shirt and black pants and his fins are on his arms and legs their color are dark black-ish blue he also has scaly skin on his hands/arms,legs and feet. His ears are also shape like fins they are the same color as his fins.

Sasuke is not saying anything.

"Answer me do you have a mate?" ask his Father while looking at him in the eyes.

The King is wearing a black dress shirt and white pants and also wearing a crown. Fugaku fins are black. Mikoto is next to him she is wearing a pretty dress that is a light blue and she is wearing a crown on her head too. Her fins are a light pink.

"...Yes" Said Sasuke. "Oh why didn't you tell us." asked his Mother. "Because my mate isn't ready to mate yet" reply Sasuke while he thought about it. "Is your Mate ready now?" asked his Mother Mikoto.

"I don't know." Said Sasuke while crosses his arms."Well I hope it's soon because each mating season is harder then the last one. " said Mikoto while she leans back in her seat.

"Yes Mother."

"Now Sasuke if your mate doesn't want to mate this year, I am going to force you to mate with a mermaid pick out for you" Said his Father.

"No." he said quickly to his Father.

"I have to, because it's my rules." said his Father he crosses his arms. Sasuke swims to his room.

"Fugaku! you can't do that" said Mikoto while looking at him. " He will mate one way or another" Said The King sighs while Mikoto looks at him. "But he loves some already." He wife pointed out.

"Then he better mate this year" said Fugaku.

"You didn't do that to our oldest Son." she said as she makes a point to him.

"Itachi is different." Said the King.

"Because he is older?" who thought it was true.

"He knows what is expected of him and what is best for the family" Said the King while closes his eyes. "They all know that." said the Queen as she got up."Then Sasuke should be trying to get his mate to do it" Said Fugaku. The Queen sighs "Well I am getting something to eat." she gets up and swims to the kitchen.

The King Sighs as he watches her leave.

-To Sasuke-

Naruto is cleaning Sasuke's bathroom. Sasuke goes to his bed and cries. Naruto hears him and goes to him "Hun what's wrong?"

Sasuke is still crying. Naruto hugs him tight.

Naruto is a Mermaid servant and also Sasuke's lover. Naruto has light orange fins. Sasuke is still crying in his lover's arms as his love licks his tears away.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome now tell me what's wrong." said the Uzumaki. "My Father want me to mate" while looking at him with a tears in his eyes.

"Oh..." he said slowly.

"Yea."

"He wants you to Mate this year?" he wondered while looking at him.

"Yes." Sasuke closes his eyes.

"And if you don't this year?" asked the blond who was wondering."If I don't mate this year then he's going to force me to mate with another mermaid that he picked out for me" said Sasuke as he got quiet with a few words at the end of that."I don't want that happening to you" said Naruto with a frown as listen to him.

"..." The Uchiha eyes are still closed.

"Sasuke I want you as my mate." The other said while looking at him."Naruto you don't have to." He said as he eyes open quickly.

"I want to... because I  _love you_ and I don't want you with another  _Mermaid_." he said as he sits next to him.

"They ask if I had a mate but they didn't ask who" said Sasuke while looking up at the blond as he feel him rubbing his arm. "Oh, But you do want to mate with me right?" while rubbing his arm still.

"Y-yes." he said as he stutters out but Uchiha's don't  _stutter!_ Naruto kisses him and lover kisses him back.

"When does this mating season start?" Of course he is wondering. " I-I don't know" he stutters out  _again!_ "Ok" Naruto pulls him into a hug. Sasuke snuggles into the hug. Naruto kisses his neck."Mm" The dark mermaid moans holds him close.

"Hm?"

Naruto smiles as he rubs his lover's fin on his right arm. Sasuke smiles at feeling of the rubbing. It felt so great "That feels good."

Naruto still rubbing his dark ish blue fin on his right arm. "A storm is coming" said the Prince Uchiha who can sense it, as he tries not to moan.

"Are you sure.?" asked Naruto.

"Yea." he reply to his answer.

Naruto holds him close..

"Hm?" he blinks his dark black eyes.

"Should you tell your parents that your mate wants to mate this year?" He said while looking at him with his light blue eyes.

"Tomorrow..."

"Alright let's get some rest" said Naru as he lays down with his lover in his arms. Sasuke lays down with him as he covers himself and his lover up.

Then Thunder rumbles...above the sea up in the Uzumaki holds him close. Sasuke hides his face in his love's chest. Naruto kisses his forehead.

Lighting flashes outside the window and Sasuke whimpers as he heard that.

"Shh, it's ok." he soon to be mate said.

* * *

-On the surface of the Ocean-

The lighting is hitting on the water hard...

-on a ship-

Ino throws up overboard. "Sea sickness" Said Kiba as he smirks at her.

"Why did we agree to this?" The blond hair girl asked."I don't know." Kiba crosses his arms.

"Mm" Said Ino.

"But I don't like the storm." Kiba looks up into the night lighting dark sky."Me too" said Ino as Kiba sees more lighting. "Isn't this great!" yelled Lee in a hyper way as he throws his arms up in the air. Kiba annoying Lee as he is watching the sky still. It starts to poor down harder they ran back inside. Ino frowns as Kiba looks out the window as he watching it rain.

-2 hours later-

"The storm is clearing!" yelled Lee as he points out the window. "That's good." said Kiba as he sounds happy. "Yea and do you know what this means!" yelled Lee while his eyes lighting up.

"Stop yelling and what does it mean?" Kiba is getting a little annoyed. "Mermaids!" yelled Lee as his eyes light up more. Kiba slaps him on the head "I said stop yelling! I don't think their are  _Mermaids_."

"Yes there are" said bushy brows as he rubbing his head."Mmmm." Dog boy didn't believe him at all.

"Come on." said Lee while looking at Kiba.

"I won't believe it if I see a mermaid that looks like you" the brown hair boy closes his eyes.

"What is he yapping about now" asked Ino as she enter the room. "Lee thinks their are mermaids out in the sea here." said Kiba while looking at light blond hair woman sighs as she shakes her head."Yea." said Kiba.

"let's go" said Ino and Kiba nods his head.

Akamaru is running around on the deck.

"Hurry up" said Lee and he gets his stuff and gear on. Kiba and Ino does the same.

Akamaru barks at something.

"What is it Akamaru?" said Ino as he heard him barking. Akamaru barks again, their something in the water.

Ino looks in the water..but doesn't see anything.

Akamaru is still barking nonstop as his hair is now standing up on his back.

"Their's nothing there" said Ino while looking at the off white dog that has brown on his ears.

Akamaru growls at eel that looks like at a snake that was coming up onto the boat.

Sasuke is behind a rock watching, he couldn't sleep anymore. Because of the thunder and lighting. This eel/snake thing comes up and grabs Ino."Eww! eww get it off! Get it off!" said Ino as she yelled for dear life as she freaks out more.

The eel/snake thing takes her down into the water. 'She will be my Queen' thought The evil king. "Kiba!" she yelled as she got into the water. Kiba tries to reach her but can't. Ino kicks the eel and then 2 snake shape like eels goes around her body. Ino hits them with the tank.

Orochimaru pulls her down under the water.

Sasuke dives into the water as he saw that. Orachimaru drags her into a cave and keeps pulling her up into the cave and soon it has air for her to breathe.

Ino screams as she is doesn't know what going on. Sasuke follows the scream. Orochimaru looks at Ino and smiles evilly.

"Ewww" said Ino as she looks at his gross face.

Orochimaru bites her neck and leaves a curse mark on her to be his mate.

Sasuke is waiting until he leaves as he is behind a rock. Orochimaru kisses her and leaves her and goes to the bathroom. Sasuke swims in and Ino puts a hand on her neck and looks at her while in the water.

Ino looks at him and moans from the pain. Sasuke swims over to her. Ino saw weird ears and 4 fins "Mmmmm"

Sasuke lifts himself up onto the underwater cave's floor. Ino looks at him and still moaning.

Sasuke moves her hand from her neck see what happen to it.

"Mmm" moans Ino and Sasuke's sees curse mark. The dark hair mermaid put some special ointment on it that gets rid of the mark and wraps some seaweed around Ino's neck. Of crouse Orocmaru was stupid enough to leave that ointment in the room. That how the Uchiha found it right on his desk.

"Mmm." moans Ino.

"..."

"Th-thank you...Umm Merman." said Ino quietly as she stutters out as she realize he is a Mermaid, well Merman.

Sasuke gets in the water and holds out his hand to Ino. She takes his hand. Sasuke pulls her into the water. Ino holds onto him.

Sasuke slowly goes under the water. Ino holds her breath. Sasu holds on to Ino and swims out into the ocean. Ino still holding her breath as she closes her eyes tight.

Sasuke swims to the surface. Ino breathes.

The male mermaid swims to a beach, while Ino still holding on to him. Sasuke stands up and Ino still holding on to him as she rests her head on him. Sasuke sets her on the sand. "Thanks for saving me umm?" said Ino while looking at him.

"...Sasuke" he said while looking at her.

"Ok. I'm Ino and don't worry I won't tell anyone about you." Ino said as she shows her Vampire fangs as she smiles.

"You should get the eggs out as soon as possible" said Sasuke while closing his eyes.

"Huh?" asked Ino as she is confuse on what he meant by that. "He put 8 eel eggs in you" said Sasuke as he remember what that mark look like on her neck.

"Huh?! how do I get them out" the vampire said as she freaks out some.

"A c-section" reply the raven.

"I will go to the Doctors when they get a little bigger ok." said Ino as she sighs some.

"You want to keep them?" asked Sasuke as he thought he heard wrong.

"We Vampires don't believe in killing if it's not their fault..but yea..I do want to keep them. Please don't think I am evil I am not." said Ino as she thought about the new life's in her.

Sasuke sighs as he knows he heard right.

"Then come back here at this beach tonight and I will help you and bring a plastic container that big enough to hold 8 big water melons"

"Alright, But you don't have to worry about them looking like that freak, Vampire jeans are much stronger then Eel/Snake jeans, So yea they won't have powers like he does, They will have the power to breathe underwater." said Ino while relaxing a little bit.

"Ok ...oh and bring everything you need for spending a few days here" he said while looking at her still. "Alright" said the pregnant Vampire.

"Ahh!" Sasuke screams and the arrows hits his arm. Ino sees who it is " **LEE!** " she screams at him. "Get away from her!" yells Lee and he aims another arrow. Ino runs to him fasts and stops him " **YOU BAKA! HE SAVE ME FROM THIS** _ **SNAKE/EEL GUY!**_ "

"Huh?" said Lee as he blinks his eyes as he is still holding his bow.

"He save me,  **Now SAY SORRY FOR HURTING HIM** _ **NOW!**_ " yelled Ino as she is so piss at her annoying little friend. Sasuke leaning on some rocks as he groans. "I'm so sorry please forgive me!" yelled Lee and Ino runs over to Sasuke fast and she took some bandages and medicine out of her bag that she had with her. "Sasuke can I take out the arrow? Oh and forgive Lee's stupidness."

"Yes and...it's ok he was just trying to protect you" said Sasuke as he is laying on the rock. Ino starts to take out the arrow slowly and when the arrow is out she put medicine on the wound and bandages it up.

"Ahh mmm" moans out Sasuke as he closes his eyes. "Sorry." She didn't mean to hurt her new friend.

"It's alright" he said as he relaxes some.

* * *

-To night at the beach-

Ino brought the things she needs.

Sasuke is swimming around under the water.

Ino sets her stuff near a cave and goes to the water "Sasuke?"

Sasuke hears her and comes up to the surface. Ino waves her hand. Sasuke waves back and swims through a underwater tunnel into the cave. Ino grabs her stuff and goes inside the cave. The Uchiha comes up to the surface.

Ino sits her stuff down and sits down.

Sasuke starts a fire. "So are going to tell me umm how to get them out and how fast do they grow?" asked Ino while looking at him.

"Like I said before c-section and in 4 days they will hatch" said Sasuke while he thought about it more. "Oh ok and do you like to eat human food?" said/asked Ino. "Yea." said the merman.

"Well I have some with me if your hungry."

"Not right now" the Uchiha mermaid said as he is not hungry right now.

"Ummm ok" then she thinks about something that has been bugging her "Are their different types of mermaids?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke who was confused.

"I mean are their different forms of mermaids." as she thought of this disney movie she saw.  **(A/N I think you know what disney movie I am thinking of)**

"None that I know of but our fins come in different colors" he said as he shows them to Ino his fins. "Oh ok." as she saw his fins she thought her new friend fins are cool that color.

"..."

Ino puts her feet in the water.

Sasuke sits down next to her. "So when will this c-section will happen?"asked the blond vampire. "When your ready" he moves his eyes to look at her.

"Alright it doesn't matter to me when." said Ino.

"Then we should do it now " said Sasuke as he gets up. The blond girl nods.

=2 hours later=

Ino is resting in her made bed.

Sasuke is swimming around with the plastic container that has the eggs in it.

"Having fun?" Asked Ino as she is watching.

"Got to keep water on them." he said as he remembers how to take care of them.

"Oh ok." the vampire said as she heard him.

"How well are you healing?" asked Sasuke.

"Pretty good so far, It dosen't hurt as much." Said Ino. "That's good." Said Sasuke and he gets out of the water. Ino snuggles more into the blanket. "I'm going to get more wood" said Sasuke as he puts the eggs next to her and leaves. "Alright." said Ino and thought 'I love the smell of driftwood.' Sasuke gathers some wood from the beach that he could see.

6 mins later...

Ino is still resting as the Uchiha comes back.

Ino closes her eyes some more. The Raven add some wood to the fire.

The Mermaid gets in the water, he swims down to a ledge. Ino falls asleep. Sasuke lays down and falls asleep.

* * *

-Next week-

Naruto moans some. 'Mm I know mating season is soon.' he thought. "Hm?" said Sasuke as he looks over. Naruto moans some and gets up somewhat. "You ok?" asked Sasuke. "Yea." said his loving soon to be mate.

"Ok"

Naruto gets up and starts to clean again in Sasu's room. "I'll be back." said Prince Sasuke, as his boyfriend is still cleaning "Alright " Sasuke swims out of his room.

Sasuke goes to the beach, around this time Naruto gets done and lays on the bed moaning. Sasuke leaves a bag of pearls near the cave. He watches from behind a rock.

Naruto moans in pain as the pain build up. Sasuke waits as he is hiding behind the rock still.

Naruto gets up and goes finds his lover. Sasuke is waiting and Naruto still swimming and looking for Sasuke then he sits on a rock as he gives up.

Ino comes out of the cave.

Sasuke smiles.

"Hey Sasuke." Said Ino.

Sasuke swims through the underwater tunnel into the cave. Zack is crawling around where Sasu sees him. Ino puts her feet in the water. Sasuke tickles ino's foot and she Giggles "So how are you and your Lover Sasuke?" asked The vampire Mother. Sasuke still under the water. "Good."

Zack tries to touch Sasu's weird ear.

"That's good" Ino chuckles some as she sees what her son was trying to do.

Sasuke moves his head away. "Yea."

"As you can see the eggs hatch, Their 4 girls and 4 boys and they are vampires and not so much as that creepy guy" she said happily.

"that's really good" said the merman as he is happy to hear that.

Zoey jumps into the water and swims. "Hm?" said Sasuke and Zoey goes underwater then swims around Sasuke. Sasuke grabs her and Zoey giggles. Sasuke comes up and sit her on the floor.

"Sorry Sasuke they love to swim."

"It's ok so what are their names."

"Zack,Zoey,Abby,Danny,Emma,Ken,Sam & Katie." said Ino as she answer his question.

"I'm guessing Zack, Danny, Ken & Sam are the boys" he asked as he thought about the names.

"Yep you thought right."

Sasuke smiles.

Ino smiles back "So Sasuke when are you and your Lover going to start having little ones?"

Sasuke blushes by that question and then answers "Mating Season is coming soon"

"Oh ok, you must be in pain a little, I know mermaids carry their baby or babies up to 9 months like a human does, if you guys do have a baby I want to see it" smiles Ino as she thought of what her Friend's baby will look like. That if they able to have one because they both guys. "Ok." said Sasuke can't believe his blond friend know he is in pain somewhat right now.

"Sasuke can you and your Lover be my babies Uncles?" Ino looking at him with her light blue eyes.

"Sure." he didn't mind at all. He knew Naruto wouldn't at all as well.

"Thanks." said Ino with a smile.

Sasuke smiles some as it is some what as a smirk. "Should you be getting back to your soon to be Mate?" asked Ino as she smiles while watching her babies. "Ok" said Sasuke he swims to the exit some "See ya." then he leaves.

"See ya, later Sasuke" yells Ino as she watches her little ones to swim.

Naruto moans while laying on a rock near the under water castle. He is still laying down near a rock. "Naruto?" said Sasuke as he is swimming to him. Naruto looks up while he is laying down still. "Naruto what are you doing out here?" asked the young Prince as he is really wonder.

"I was looking for you and the heat is bugging me" he said truthfully.

"Oh come on let's go" said the raven to his gets up from the rock.

Sasuke helps Naruto up more. "Thanks, you must be feeling the heat as well." said Naruto while looking at him.

"Yea." he said truthfully as he feels it.

Naruto kisses him. Sasuke kisses him back and Naruto holds his hand.

Sasuke smiles at him then Naruto kisses him again. "Naruto let get some where people can't see us like my room" he said quickly as he looks around and sees some people.

"Ok." his boyfriend said. Sasuke smiles at him. Naruto takes Sasuke's hand and swims into there room (Sasu's room). Sasuke follows and Naruto sits on the bed. The Prince sits next to him. Naruto starts to kissing him. Sasuke kisses back as Naruto still kissing him even more.

"Mm" he moans some as he kissed him back.

Naruto still kissing him still. "Mm" moans Sasuke as he lays back. Naruto still kissing him and then kisses his cheek. Sasuke blushes as he is panting and looking up at him. Naruto smiles down at him. Sasuke looks away from embarrassment . Naruto licks his neck.

"Ah...mmm" Moans Sasuke. "Feel good?" asked Naruto as he stop licking him.

"Yea." his face is still a little flushed while looking up at him.

"Do you want more?" asked Naruto who is happy to give him more. "Not right now" Said Sasuke and he pulls him close. Naruto smiles and he lays down next to him.

"..."

"So what's on your mind?" he asked wondering why he is so quiet.

"Nothing"

Naruto kisses him on the lips. "Mm." he moans a little into the kiss. "Are you hungry?" asked his lover as he is making sure if he is or not. Before they fall asleep or something. Sasuke looks at his lover. "Yes"

"Ok what do you want?"

"Soup"

"Alright." Naruto gets up and goes get what he wants. Makes it with in 6 or 8 mins.

10 mins later he comes back with it.

"Thanks." he said Naruto come back in as he is sitting down on the bed.

"Your welcome." Naruto gives him the soup.

Sasuke eats some of it.

Naruto sits down.

"..." his lover is still eating. Naruto lays down next to him.

Sasuke smiles and Naruto kisses his cheek and holds him close. "It's hot." Said Sasuke as he places his bowl on the nightstand. "You must be feeling your heat" said Naruto while thinking about what type of hotness he was talking about.

"Mmm" he rolls over facing the door. Naruto rubs his lover's stomach. "I think mating Season is going to start soon."

"Mmm yea" Said Sasuke as he felt his stomach being rub.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 1**

**I hope you love the new and approve chapter one of this :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Mpreg,NaruSasu, A little OOC & Much More.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto,It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. No money/profit is made.**

**Big Changes on: 2/19/2016/ this is the updated version of chapter 2! So plz be warn if you get so confuse I am changing some things in this story to fix it up! ok Enjoy reading the new and approve Chap!**

 

**Under The Sea**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 

Naruto kisses his neck. Sasuke shows more of his neck and moans. Naruto then sucks on it.

"Mmm"

"You need to check in with your Mom or Dad when does the mating season starts." said Naruto as he thought about that.

"Tomorrow." his mate replied to him.

"Oh ok." said his blond lover.

"..."

"That's when mating season starts?" asked Naruto as he is wondering again.

"No I mean I'll ask them tomorrow" the raven mermaid said to his soon to be mate.

"Alright."

"..."

Naruto hugs him as Sasuke is now starting to smile. Naruto kisses him and his lover return the kiss back. "So what time is it?" the blond asked his lover.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke as he tilt his head some. "I was just wondering." Naruto leans more on the headboard.

"It's 6:47 p.m."

Naruto nods his head at his answer as he heard it. "Ok, I can tell you something?"

"Sure." said Sasuke while looking at him. "Well I never told you this but..." he is trying to think how to say but he says it out right "I am a Prince in another kingdom in the ocean."

"Ok..." His lover relaxes some. A few seconds later he says quick "Wait what?"

"I'm a Prince in another Kingdom, I just ran away from their..." the blond closes his eyes as he says raven blinks his eyes in confusion "Why?" he asked.

"My Dad and Mom wanted me to Mate someone I didn't know...they let my twin pick and not me." said Naruto while looking at his lover's eyes.

"Oh... so that's why you said you would mate with me" said his lover thinking about something different.

"Yea but I found true love and I love you." Said Naruto from the bottom of his heart.

"..."

"...Sasuke I didn't mean it like that if you was thinking that, It's not because I am prince from another kingdom, I wanted to live my own life and find a person who loves me for who I am and also somebody I can talk to and somebody who my parents didn't pick, I wanted to find true love on my own..." Said Naruto while closing his eyes and thinking Sasuke will stop loving him.

"..." Sasuke snuggles up to him. Naruto holds him close and kisses his cheek.

Sasuke kisses his neck.

"Mmmm" Said Naruto.

Sasuke smiles and Naruto smiles back. "So you don't care where I am from?"

"Naruto even if you were human i would still love you and I want to be your mate" said Sasuke truthfully.

Naruto kisses him deeply. Sasuke kisses back and wraps one of his arms around his neck. Naruto is still kisses him.

"Mmm" moans Sasuke as he still kissing him.

Naruto stops "Thanks for what you said that's means a lot." he looks into his eyes.

"Your welcome and I meant every word" Said Sasuke. Naruto smiles. A shiver goes down Sasuke's spine .

Naruto cover himself and his mate.

"Thanks but I wasn't cold"

"Your welcome."

"your hand rub up against my fin" said Sasuke while moving his arm some.

"Oh sorry." he said as he didn't notice what he is doing.

"It's ok." said Sasuke.

"Alright."

"..." Sasuke is being quiet and Naruto nibbles his fin shape ear. "mm" Sasuke feels another shiver goes down his spine. Naruto licks his ear. "Mmm" moans Sasuke and his soon to be mate then goes back to nibbling his ear. Sasuke buries his face into his lover's neck. Naruto then kisses his neck. "Mm"

Naruto licks his neck. "Nmn" Moans Sasuke and Naruto then sucks on his neck.

"N-naruto" he stutters out.

Naruto stops. "Hm?"

"Your shoulder what happen?" he saw his Lover's shoulder bleeding some. "Your father hit me." Naruto sighs and closes his eyes.

"What?!" he yelled loudly as if anyone can heard him from his room because on the other end of sea castle.

"I didn't know what I did wrong..." said Naruto while he is thanking back on what he did. "What were you doing when he hit you?" asked Sasuke, while looking at him. "Well I was cleaning like I post to do." said Naruto as he answer his question. " ...Tell me how it started" asked his boyfriend.

"Well your Mother told me to clean the ball room."

"Ok."

"I guess your Father didn't like it." said Naruto while he sighs."I'll talk to him tomorrow" while Sasuke is very mad.

"Ok." said his loving blond boyfriend.

"..."

Naruto kisses him again. "Mm." moans out Sasuke.

Naruto still kisses him. Sasuke cling to his shirt and Naruto is still kissing him.

"Mmm" he moans.

Naruto stops and breathes while Sasuke is panting. Naruto lays his head on him."It's 10 pm" said the Raven Merman.

Naruto holds him close and falls asleep. Sasuke smiles and Naruto is still sleeping.

"..."

Naruto sleeping and kisses his neck.

"Mm." moans Sasuke some as he was not expecting the kiss. He blushes lightly.

-the next morning-

Naruto is still sleeping and sweating. "Naruto" said Sasuke while looking at him. While he is still in his arms.

Naruto is still sleeping and sweating. "Naruto." said his lover again as he tries to get up.

Naru opens his eyes some. "I need to get up" reply his loving Raven to him.

Naruto nods sleepy and lets him go as he still sweats "..."

"I'll be back but you should take a shower and you can use mine" said Sasuke as he remembers there's a Servant shower/bathroom's.

Naruto gets up and goes into the bathroom.

Sasuke smiles as he watches him. Naruto goes into the bathroom and takes a shower.

The young Uchiha prince goes to find his Father.

Sasuke's father is reading in the ball room while he is siting in his chair.

"Father?" asked his youngest son.

"Hm?" as he looks up from his book.

"Um Father can I talk to you?" asked Sasuke while he looks at him and his Father puts the book down

"Hn...sure..." he said to his son.

"I was wondering when mating season starts" said Sasuke as he crosses his arms. "Hnn...umm tomorrow and let me guess your Mate don't want to do it this year?" said the King of Konoha. Sasuke his arms folded still.

"No, my mate does want to do it"

"Umm..ok good...Make sure you find a cave tomorrow. Because I don't want to hear it." said Fugaku as he thought of his son and his lady mate moaning in his room. he twitches at that thought.

"Yes Father I plan to find one tonight"

"Alright..."

"Father"

Fugaku looks at him "Hn?"

"Why did you hit naruto?" Asked Sasuke while looking at his father. But his Father glared at Sasuke "Because he was near my chair in the ball room, I don't even know why he even works here."

"Mother told him to clean the ballroom" Said Sasuke and Fugaku got quiet while he crosses his arms.

"..."

"Well go to your soon-to-be mate." Said Fugaku as he picks up his book. Sasuke looks at him still "Father, Naruto didn't know that you don't like the servants around your chair so you had no right to hit him"

"Alright..." Said Fugaku. Then Sasuke as he looks at surprised at his Father. "Well I forgot to tell him..." the King added quickly.

"Oh." Sasuke looks down to the floor. "Hn?" said his Father as he notice his son put his head down.

"..."

"Hnn...what's wrong?" he asked as he is wondering.

"Nothing."

Fugaku gets up and leaves. He takes his book he is reading with him.

"..."

Koga crawls to Sasuke and looks up at him.

Sasuke smiles at his nephew as he sees him. Koga puts his arms up. Sasuke picks him up and Koga giggles and smiles.

"Where's your mother?" asked Sasuke while holding him. Koga points to another door. Sasuke holds him close and swims to the door.

Koga giggles.

"Sis?"

Koga looks around while holding onto his Uncle. "Sis? you here?" asked Sasuke while looking around the room.

"Mama!" Yells Koga as he saw her. "Hey sis!" yelled Sasuke as he swims to her with Koga in his arms.

-1 hours later-

Naruto laying down on the bed.  
"Naruto?" said his boyfriend.

"Hm?" he looks over his his lover. "Feeling better?" Said Sasuke while looking at him.

Naruto nods.

"Naruto do you want to meet a friend of mine?" asked Sasuke. He wants to go see her today.

"Umm sure." said Naruto as he sits up Sasuke smiles as he watching Naruto getting up. "Follow me" said Sasuke. Naruto goes to Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke swims to the beach. Naruto follows him still as he is swimming. Sasuke keeps swimming and Naruto sees a beach pulls Sasuke's fin ear.

"Ow ow" Sasuke moans as he stops in place.

"Why are you swimming to the beach.?" asked Naruto as he let's go of his ear. " I thought you wanted to meet my friend?" asked his lover as he is rubs his ear some.

"I do but why are we going to a beach?" asked Naruto as he knows the land is forbidden to go on.

"You will see."

"Alright."

Sasuke throw a small bag of blue pearls near a cave and waits under the water. Naruto follows him.

Sasuke waits for him and Naruto goes under the water to him. Sasuke is still waiting and Ino comes out. "Hm?"

Sasuke is still waiting and Ino sticks her head in the water and waves to Sasu. Then goes into the cave. Sasuke swims under the cave and Naruto follows him and Ino sits down. Sasuke leans on the edge "Hey"

"Hi Sasuke."

"How are you?"

"Good and you?" asked Ino who is happy to see her mermaid friend. Naruto is still under the water. "good and do you want to meet my lover?" asked Sasuke. Ino smiles and nods her head yes. "Sure."

"Naruto" said his lover.

Naruto comes up from the water.

"Ino this is my lover and soon-to-be-mate Naruto" Said Sasuke and Naruto waves at her. "Naruto this is my friend ino" Said Sasuke and Ino waves at him. Sasuke smiles and Naruto gets up and sits on the edge.

"So how are the little ones?" asked Sasuke and Ino looked at him. "They are great." said Ino as she answer his question.

"That's good" said Sasuke and lays his head down. "Sasuke are you ok?" asked Ino.

"Yea."

"I know both of you are a sweating mess right now." Said Ino as she notice. "Hn." said Sasuke as he moans out.

Ino feels Sasuke's forehead "How long do Mermaids can stay out of the water?"

"About two months"

"Oh ok" Said Ino while looking at her friend.

\- 12 hours later-

"Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto looks up. " We need to find a cave" Said Sasuke and Naruto nods. "Let's go" Said sasuke as he gets up and so does Naruto.

-2 hours later-

Sasuke is swimming next to Naruto. "Mm" Sasuke falls to the sea's floor from the gramps of his stomach. Naruto swims down to him. "You ok?"

"We need to hurry" he moans out as he is laying down on the sea floor.

Naruto picks him up and sees a cave and walks into the cave.

"Mmm" the Raven is moaning while in his lover's arms.

Naruto goes into the cave more and then lays Sasuke down on a double bed. That he found and not sure why it there at all so he guess he found an old mating cave

"Mmm" moans out Sasuke as he lays down on the bed.

Naruto kisses Sasuke.

Sasuke kisses him back. "This cave is fine right?"

"Yes."

Naruto smiles down on his mate as he gets on the bed with him.

"Mm" moans Sasuke as he feels his stomach noting looks at him still "Hun when should we start?"

"It hurts" said Sasuke as he moans out.

"Where does it hurt?" asked Naruto witch it was a dump question. "Mm" moans Sasuke as felt his cock growing hard by the second. Naruto rubs his lover's crotch.

"Mmm" moans out Sasuke as he close his eyes as he pants. Naruto rubs his lover's crotch faster. He loves to listen to him moaning out.

"Uh..mmm..nnmn" Moans Sasuke as it felt so good to him. Naruto stops fast, he is afraid if he hurt Sasu. Sasuke panting, wondering why his soon to be mate stop.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No."  
Naruto takes off his lover's shirt.

"Mm." he moans out from under him.

Naruto licks his nipple. "Ah naruto it's getting harder" moans out Sasuke as he felt his cock getting harder.

Naruto stops and pulls down his pants,underwear and sucks on his member. "Ahh nnnnn" moans out Sasuke as he felt a lot of pleasure running through his body. Naruto is sucking on it but fast. " Ahh nnnnn" moans Sasuke he closes his eyes tight. Then Naruto deep throats him.

"Ahh nnnmm" Moans Sasuke as he thrust his cock up into the blond's mouth. Naruto deep throats him faster as he moans.

"Ahh nnn naruto" Sasuke's head tosses from side to side. The Raven feeling a lot of pleasure from his lover's mouth. Naruto still deep throating him. "uh nnnmm hmnm" moans out Sasuke even more. Naruto stops and kisses Sasuke.

His lover kisses him back. "So Hun what do you want me to do now?" asked the blond after he got done kissing him.

"Just do it" answer the raven as he pants.

Naruto takes off his pants and use his fingers to stretches him out. "Ah uh N-naruto please" he stutters out as he moans loudly.

"I don't want to hurt you." Said Naruto as he was still stretches him out.

"Nnn uh haa" he looks up at Naruto as he moaning out.

Naruto takes out his fingers and puts his member in slowly. "Ahhh uhn nnngaa" moans Sasuke as he is not use to his lover's member in him. Naruto is still going in slowly as he moans.

"Ahh uhn nnngaa" moans out Sasuke more. Naruto is finally all the way in and kisses his cheek.

Sasuke buries his face into his lover's neck. "Shh you ok?" asked Naruto as he tries to calm him down.

Sasuke nods his head yes as he pants.

"Just tell me when your ready" Said Naruto while holding him close.

"Uh" he moans out.

"I mean tell me when to move." said Naruto while kisses cheek."Nnn mmm unh" Sasuke moans out as he tries to get use to it.

Naruto rubs his lover's arm.

"Move" said his Lover.

Naruto starts to move. Sasuke bites his lip as Naruto is moving slowly. Sasuke is still biting his lip as he trying to get use to the feeling. Naruto still moving slowly and hits his lover's prostate.

"Ahhh mmmmm" moans out Sasuke as he holds on as he felt a lot of pleasure running through him.

"You ok mm" moans Naruto as he was still moving slow.

"yes mmm keep going mm" moans out Sasuke while he is still holding on to Naruto. His Lover keeps going but a little faster but not much.

" Ahhh mnmnmmmm" he moans out as he holds on tighter to Naruto.

Naruto goes the same speed as he pants.

"More hnnnn mmmmmmm" moans out Sasuke as he felt really good. Naruto moans and goes faster. Sasuke is panting as he closes his eyes. The blond is still going fast and hits his lover's prostate head on. "Ahhh" moans out Sasuke as he grips the sheets. Naruto keeps hitting his prostate over and over again. " Ahhhh oh God mmmm Naruto mmmmm" Moans out the Uchiha Mermaid as he grips the sheets even more.

Naruto keeps speeding up and goes harder. "Naruto more mmm please mmmmm" he moans out as he wraps his legs around him.

Naruto goes faster and harder it hits his prostate over and over again.

-2 hours later-

Naruto bites Sasuke on the neck as he cums into his bites his neck and Naruto moans. Sasuke gently licks his mate's neck. Naruto kisses him and he kisses back.

Naruto smiles and The smiles back.

Naruto pulls out slowly and lays next to him.

"Mm"

"Sorry Hun."

"It's alright."

Naruto holds him close. Sasuke snuggles up to him. Naruto kisses his forehead.

Sasuke smiles and falls asleep and Naruto falls asleep as well.

* * *

 

**End Of Chapter 2**

**I hope you like it and theres more to come still editing the chapters of this. I know I will get this done soon as I can. You can find the others chapters of this on my Fanfiction.net. Be warn! Those are old chapters and I was young and new to this so at all of detail is needed and some things taken out ok.**

**Edited by: MidnightFrostLover**  
**Written by: MidnightFrostLover and sasuco22**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Mpreg,NaruSasu & Much More.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto,It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. No money/profit is made.**

**Big Changes/Updated on 3/15/2016:** **this is the updated version of chapter 3! So plz be warn if you get so confuse I am changing some things in this story to fix it up! ok Enjoy reading the new and approve Chap!**

 

**Under The Sea**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

-The next day-

Naruto and Sasuke are still sleeping. Naruto holds him close as he sleeps.

Sasuke is still sleeping and Naruto kisses his neck in his sleep. "Nn" moans Sasuke in his sleep. Naruto wakes up. Sasuke is out like a light. "Mmm" moans out the blond. "Hm?" said Sasu as wakes up slowly. Naruto stretches out. "Naruto? why are you up so early?" Asked his lover as he blinks his tired eyes.

"I can't sleep anymore." he said truthfully.

"But it's only 5:36 am" said Sasuke as he looks over at the clock.

"...I know, but I am not tired, I get up around this time anyways but...your Father will be piss off at me because I mated with you, then he will go on about not having anymore grandchildren" said Naruto as he thought of the future a head of them.

"He can go fuck himself" said Sasuke as he doesn't care what he thinks.

"...Ok, but I will feel bad if I took that away from you by having no kids of your own.." He feels bad about this and he thinks he took that away from his lover.

"Naruto I'll love you no matter what" He lands on the head board of the bed.

"...Ok, it feels like I am taking away something from you but you can't have." he said as he closes his eyes. "Stop beating yourself up about it ok?" said his mate while looking at him. "...I will try and I know your father will beat me up anyways..." the blond sighs as he working himself over nothing.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" said Sasuke as he crosses his arms. "Ok..." he said.

Sasuke kissses Naruto's cheek as his stomach does flips and he is ignoring his stomach. Naruto blushes and Sasuke's upset stomach does flips again. The Uchiha smiles at his lover, then feels a little pain in his stomach and something comes up his throat. Naruto hides his face into his lover's neck.

Sasuke forces his vomit back down so he don't puke it up and hugs Naruto. The Uzumaki hugs him back. Sasuke's stomach is still doing flips over and over again.

"..." the Raven is ignoring it.

"...Sasuke would you want kids of your own if I never met you?"

"Naruto I wouldn't want to live if I never met you"

"Ok, but I see you happy with your nephew...So I thought you wanted to be a parent." he looking at him into his eyes. "It would be nice but I rather be with you." said Sasuke while looking at Naruto. "Ok, but I thought that was your dream of being a parent." the blond said as he thought back. "That's was before I met you" reply the Raven.

"But I know that dream still in your heart."

Sasuke snuggles into his chest. "Hun your pale are you alright?" he said as he notice "Yes I'm fine" he's lying to his mate.

"Alright" he said as he doesn't believe him.

Sasuke feels sick to his stomach as he smiles and he still fighting the sickness he felt.

Naruto smiles some and Sasuke feels something coming up his throat again. He forces it back down the vomit again, he doesn't want to puke.

"So what's our life going to be like now?"

"I don't know but we will face anything that's in our way together"

"Alright and if you still want children we can always adopt." said Naruto as he is trying to calm down that he took that away from Sasu.

"I know."

Naruto cups his cheek. Sasuke smiles at him as Naruto kisses him.

Sasuke kisses him back.

"Are you feeling horny?"

"A little."

Naruto takes his lover's hand and puts it on his member. Sasuke blushes as he felt his mate's hard member.

Naruto moves Sasuke's hand to his balls.

The Uchiha blushes more and Naruto rubs his balls on his lover hand. Sasuke pulls his hand away and hides his face in Naruto's chest.

"Hun it's alright you can touch me anywhere you want." said the Blond as he tries to calm him down.

Sasuke hides his face in Naru's chest. Naruto smiles and rubs his crotch on Sasu's.

"Mm" he moans lightly.

Naruto rubs his crotch harder on his lover's cock. "Naruto." The Uchiha moans out as he starting to get more turn on.

"Hm?"

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Naruto you know" said Sasuke as he getting a little annoyed by his Mate's teasing. Naruto goes down some and puts it his dick. "Ahhh mmm" moans out Sasuke. Naruto moans as well as he moves in a little more. "Mmm" out the his merman lover. Naruto kisses him. Sauske kisses him back as well. Naruto smiles.

"N-naruto" he stutters out.

"Hm?"

"Move" said Sauske on common Naruto moves starts thrusting."Ahhh mmm uh" moans out Sasuke as he grips the sheets. Naruto still moving and hits his prostate.

* * *

-1 hour later-

Sasuke stomach starts to hurt bad and he moans out "Mm"

"Honey you ok?" asked he orange merman.

"Yea." he lies again.

"Are you hungry?" he asked another question.

Sasuke stomach is doing flips. "No"

Naruto eats an apple he is worried about his mate. "..."

Sasuke's stomach does more flips very fast over and over again. "Mm" he moans out.

"Hun tell me what's wrong." Naruto looks over at him as he is very worried still.

"My _stomach_ hurts" he moans out.

"So you are not feeling well and that's why you are pale?" Naruto thinking as he said that. "Mm" moans out Sasuke.

Naruto is very very worried. Sasuke moans and then he feels something coming up his throat. he swallows the vomit down again.

"Sasuke if you need to vomit you should it's not good for you to keep it down." said Naruto truthfully.

The sickness feeling is still coming up his throat. Sasuke tries to force it back down and again. He still feels it coming up his throat.

"Mm" he moans out while holding his stomach.

Naruto rubs his back.

"Bathroom." he said as he trying to keep his vomit down.

"Do you need help getting their?" asked he new mate.

"Yes" said Sasuke while his stomach hurts more as he moans. Naruto gets up and helps him to the bathroom.

"Mm" moans Sasuke as he slowly walk to the bathroom. Naruto opens the bathroom door.

Sasuke goes to the toilet and throws up into it. The blond rubs his back.

Sasuke gripping the bowel and still throwing up. Naruto still rubbing his back and holds his bangs back. "Thanks." said Sasuke as he pants.

"Your welcome."

"..."

Naruto wipes his face with a washcloth. Sasuke snuggles up to him and Naruto holds him close.

Sasuke closes his eyes as Naruto picks him up and goes to the bed and lays him down. "Mm." he moans lightly.

"Sorry Hun, do you want something to drink?" asked Naruto as he wants to help him. "Please." said his Mate and his lover goes and gets him some juice, then passes it to him. "Thanks" his mate drinks some.

Naruto lays down next to him.

Sasuke slips on the juice. Naruto eats an apple.

The Uchiha is sipping on the juice.

"Is the juice good?" asked Naruto.

"Yea."

"That's good"

Sasuke slips the juice.

"So do you want something to eat?" asked Naruto witch was a stupid question. "No." said Sasuke he knows his stomach can't take it.

"Alright Hun."

"..."

"So when is mating Season over?"

" In three days" he said as he remembers back.

"Is your Father going to freak out sense you mated with me?" said Naruto as he had a feeling he will.

"I don't know" said Sasuke who liked at him.

Naruto snuggles up to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiles.

Naruto smiles back.

Sasuke yawns.

"Hun Sleep, ok."

"Ok." and Sasuke falls asleep.

* * *

-4 days later-

'Wow Sasuke has be asleep almost all day' Thought Naruto to himself. Sasuke is sleeping like a baby.

Naruto rubs his cheek.

"Hm?" said Sasuke as he is sleeping.

Naruto looks out the window. Sasuke is still sleeping and Naruto kisses his cheek."Hm?" Sasuke slowly wakes up.

"Hmm?" said Naruto as he heard a sound.

"Naruto?" said Sasuke who was still waking up.

"Yea?"

Sasuke snuggles up to him.

"So how are you feeling? still sick?" he looks at him

"A little bit" he reply.

Naruto holds him close. "I wonder what's wrong with you."

"My father can't find out at least not yet" said Sasuke while looking at him. "Hm?" he said as he has not clue what he is saying.

"I don't want him to know that I'm sick" said Sasuke while closes his eyes. "Alright, if it gets worst I want you to see a doctor." he said it as he means it."Ok." said Sasuke while laying against his lover's chest. "Sasuke you have been asleep for almost the hole day."

"Oh."

"So are you hungry?"

"A little."

"So what are you hungry for?" he asked.

Sasuke looks at him and said "Apple."

Naruto gets up and goes to a bowel and goes back to Sasuke to gives him 2 apples.

Sasuke takes one Apple.

"Not hungry for 2?" asked his lover.

"No."

"Alright." said Naruto then Sasuke eats the apple. Naruto smiles brightly.

Sasuke is eating his apple.

Naruto looks out the window while holding his food.

"Hm?" then he brings the apple back up to his mouth.

"Hm?

"you ok?"

"Has your father asked who you mated with?" Asked Naruto as he is wondering. "No he hasn't" he answer.

"Oh ok, you do know you have dinner with your family to night right?" asked Naruto making sure he remembers.

"Yea"

"Oh ok, you know I can't eat with you right?" said Naruto as he finish the rest of his apple.

"Yea..."

"I want too, but I am just a servant..." said Naruto while looking at him.

"No your not your my mate" said Sasuke from his heart.

"I know but I still am a servant here." said Naruto while crossing his arms. "stop saying that!" yelled his mate at him.

"Sorry..."

Sasuke hugs him "Sorry I didn't mean to yell at you..."

Naruto hugs him back and kisses his cheek "I know you didn't."  
Sasuke shivers.

Naruto holds him close.

"Fall is coming" Said Sasuke as he feels the changes in the water.

"I know."

"..."

Sasuke then feels flips in his stomach.

Naruto sits on the bed again.

"Mm" he moans out as he lays back more."Hun you feeling ok?" asked his lover while looking at him more.

"My stomach." he moans out.

"Hurts? I think you lay down and rest for 30 mins." said he said as he is trying to help. "Ok" said Sasuke and he lays back down fully. Naruto rubs his cheek.

"Mm" moans out Sasuke as he is feeling pain. "I want you to get better soon." Said Naruto while looking at him.

"I know."

Naruto kisses him, then his lover kisses him back.

Naruto closes his eyes. Sasuke snuggles up to him. Naruto smiles.

Sasuke smiles back.

-later that night-

Mikoto is siting at the table.

"..."

"So Sasuke where is your Mate?" asked his Mother as she is holding some food on her spoon. " In my room" Sasuke said slowly.

"Why?"

"..."

"Hun please tell" said his Mother.

"My mate feels uncomfortable to eat with us" said Sasuke.

'Sasuke I wish I was with you' thought Naruto to his lover. "Why she not scared of us?" asked Sasuke's Father. "My mate is still getting use to the place " said Sasuke and then thinks to his mate 'I know and I do too.'

Koga throws food on his grandpa. Sasuke is surprised. "Koga, Sorry Dad." said Sasuke's sister Sasuco.  
Fugaku wipes his face with his hand.

"..."  
Koga eats his food again.

Sasuke takes a sip of water and his stomach flips twice. Mikoto eats her food.

Sasuke keeps eating and the smell of something makes him sick. The Uchiha swallows his vomit back down.

"Hm? Hun you feeling ok?" asked his Mother.

"I'm fine."  
"So tell us your mate's name" asked King Fugaku.

"No."

"Why not?" asked his Father.

" I want my mate comfortable with this place before introducing my mate to you" said Sasuke while keeping his stomach under control. His father looks at him "Hn.."

"..."

Sasuke feels flips in his stomach over and over again.

Koga plays with his food on his plate.

Sasuke gets up from the table. "Sasuke?" said his Mother as she saw him get up. "I'm done and I want to check on my mate" Sasuke resting a hand on his stomach as his back is turned."Alright Hun" said his loving Mother.

Then Sasuke leaves.

Naruto in the bedroom eating a apple and some reman.

"Naruto?" asked his mate. "Yea?" Said Naruto while holding a apple. Sasuke closes the door and locks it and he smiles. Naruto smiles back. Sasuke sits down on the bed. "How are you feeling?" Asked Naruto as he is worried about him.

"Good I guess."

"Oh ok and what happen at dinner?"

"My Mom asked where my Mate was" Said Sasuke while closing his eyes. "Oh, I had a feeling that will happen." he said to his raven mate.

"I told her in my room"

"Oh ok."

"Then she asked why" said Sasuke while looking at Naruto. "...Oh..." Said Naruto he felt bad. "My Dad thinks your a girl." Said Sasuke. Naruto laughs.

"..."

Naruto kisses him deeply.

Sasuke kisses him back. "Sasuke they need to know sometime" he said as he pulls away from him.

"I know."  
Then Sasuke feels something coming up his throat.

"Mm" he moans out. Naruto passes him a bucket.

"No." he said quickly as he pushes the bucket away.

"Hm?" Sasuke pushes the bucket away again.

Then something smell makes The young Uchiha sick.

Sasuke forces it back down. The smell still making him sick but it more strong. Sasuke goes to the bathroom.

"Hm?"

Sasuke throws up.

Naruto becomes worried. "Mm"

"Honey you ok?"

"Y-yea."

"You got sick didn't you."

"..." Sasuke looks away and Naruto wipes his face. 'Why can't I face him?' he thought to him self. Naruto cups his cheek.

"Hm?"

"Hun your going to be ok soon" said Naruto and he hugs him. Sasuke got surprised and hugs back.

Naruto is still hugging him.

Sasuke starts crying and into his chest and Naruto hugs him close. Sasuke still crying.

"Shh.. Hun you ok?" asked Naruto while hugging him. "Y-yea" said Sasuke as he hides his face in his chest and tires to stop crying. His Mate hold him close. Sasuke is crying still. "Shh." said Naruto as he is still holding him.

Sasuke slowly quite's down and just lays his head on his chest face down.

Naruto kisses his forehead. 'why can't I look at him? why am I acting like this?... ' Thought Sasuke to himself as he emotions are of control right now . "Does something hurt Sasuke?" asked Naruto as he was worried.

"No."

"Oh ok and I am worried about your sickness do you want to go see Tsunade?"

"Not right now " said Sasuke as he was still not looking at him. Naruto rubs his lover's back.

Sasuke holds onto his lover's shirt. "Hm?"  
"Could we go lay down? please." asked Sasuke and Naruto picks him up. Then lays him down on the bed and he lays down next to him. "Thanks." said Sasuke and he curls up to him.

"Your welcome."

Sasuke plays with his lover's shirt. Naruto smiles "Is their something on your mind?"

"No" said Sasuke as he was still playing with his shirt. Naruto couldn't help it as he watches him then kisses him. Because he was acting so cute.

"Mm-hm" moans Sasuke as Naruto is still kissing him. Sasuke kisses back. The blond smiles. "Naruto" Sauske as he shivers.

"Hm?"

"It's cold." Sasuke is still shivering. Naruto holds him close. Sasuke shivering and Naruto covers him up with a blanket. Sasuke is still shivering.

Naruto hugs him close.

"It's so cold."

"I know."

"Naruto could you get a thick blank?"

Naruto gets up and gets one and puts it on Sasuke. "Thanks." said Sasuke waits for Naruto to get back in the bed. Naruto gets under the covers and Sauske's Father comes in. "Father" Said Sasuke in surprised.

'Shit' thought Naruto.

"Why is he in the bed with you Sasuke?" asked his Dad. "He's keeping me warm. you know how cold i get at the beginning of fall" said Sasuke he looks over at his Father.

"Well your mate post to do that." said Fugaku he crosses his arms.

"My mate wanted to go home for a while"

"Hn..yea right, I think you don't have a mate."

"I do have a mate." said Sasuke.

"I don't believe you." said Fugaku as he looks at him. "Father please I'm Tried" his son said as he yawns.

Fugaku takes Naruto and leaves and throws him in a jail cell. "Father!" yelled Sasuke and Fugaku locks the cell and takes the key with him.

"Father!"

"What!" Fugaku hisses at him.

"Let him out" growls out a very mad Sasuke.

"No!"

"let him out now"

"Why do you love him " Said Fugaku.

"You said that he is mine to do whatever I wanted with him" said Sasuke as he glares at him. "Well now I think you falling in love with him and then you mated with him" said Fugaku as he thought about it a little more then he should have.

"Father if you don't let him go now I'll...I'll..."his Son stutter out some at the end of his statement.

"Hn...just tell me the truth do you love him?" asked the king of Konoha. "Yes." said Sasuke looking at into the eyes."Hn...did you mate with him?" asked Fugaku.

"Yes." said Sasuke while looking down.

Fugaku throws the keys at him "That means no more grandchildren!"

"You want me to mate you never said it had to be a female!" yelled out Sasuke as he picks up the keys.

"..."

Sasuke unlocks the cell and Naruto hugs him.

Fugaku walks away. '...No kids from him...I will shun him and his Mate...' he thought.

Sasuke hugs him back "Mm."

Naruto kisses his cheek.

Sasuke runs past his father to the bathroom. Fugaku sees him run past him "Huh?" he blinks his eyes. Naruto goes after Sasuke and trying to keep up with him.

Sasuke throws up and Naruto rubs his back.

"Mm" moans Sasuke as he throws up more.

Naruto still rubbing his back. "F-father.." said Sasuke as he saw fugaku looking at him.

"Please don't tell mom I don't want her to worry" said Sasuke in a weak and tired voice.

"..." Fugaku is being quiet.

"Please Father." begs Sasuke

"Hn..." said Fugaku and he walks away.

"Ahh" moans Sasuke has he holds his stomach. Naruto picks him up and runs to Tsunade. "Mmmm" moans out Sasuke. Naruto still holding him and yelled "Baa-chan!"

"What do you want brat?" asked Tsunade as she was doing something.

"Sasuke is not feeling well and his stomach is hurting him" said Naruto very quickly.

"Put him on the bed." said Tsunade as she points to the bed in the room. Naruto lays him on the bed.

"Mm" moans out Sasuke while closing his eyes.

Naruto is worried. "Naruto." spoke Sasuke as he is still in pain.

"Hm?" said his Mate while looking at him.

"it hurts" moans out Sasuke while closing his eyes tight.

Naruto holds his hand "Your going to be ok."

"Mm."

"I think you threw up to much."

-1 hour later-

"..."

"Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"Hm? you ok?" asked Naruto.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 3.**

**I hope you love it so fair. I am trying my best to get this one done as soon as I can.**


End file.
